


Resolutions

by kittipaws



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Innuendo, New Year's Eve, kind of meta?, only tagging the characters that kind of matter, rating is bc schezo, theres more but they are just kinda there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: Ringo invites her friends to celebrate the new year with her.
Kudos: 13





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> a new years fic thats just a little late...and unrelated but this is the longest fic ive written in a while..usually i don't have enough ideas to keep going this long...hope u enjoy.

Today was December 31st, the last day of the year, and Ringo had decided to gather all her friends for a new years party.

“Happy New Year’s Eve everybody!” Ringo cheered. “We can’t watch the ball drop in this world but at least I can spend it with friends!”

“The ball drop?” Amitie questioned “What ball?”

“Oh in my world on New Years, lots of people gather in this city to count down to the new year while this ball drops. And watch it on the tv. It’s a tradition.” Ringo explained.

“That sounds cool!” Amitie said.

“Hopefully we can stay up to midnight, It’s only 8 pm now, we only have 4 hours left to go.”

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door, it must be more of Ringo’s friends, so far only Ringo, Amitie, Raffina, Arle, Maguro and Risukuma were here.

“I brought some candy.” Lemres said as Ringo opened the door. Behind him where Feli, Klug, and Sig.

“Candy!” Amitie cheered. “Oh also hi Lemres!” Amitie looked out and saw Sig. “And Sig!” She gave Sig a big hug.

“Oh...hey Amitie.” The monotone boy said, awkwardly hugging her back.

They all came inside to join the others. They decided to play video games.

It was a few hours later when there was another knocking on the door.

“I’ll get it! Amitie can you play for me while I get it? Thanks!” Ringo handed Amitie her controller. Ringo and Maguro were playing against each other in Puyo Puyo Tetris 2 (how weird that video game characters play their own game…).

Amitie tried to build onto the chain Ringo had set up but was going slower than Ringo would have liked.

“Take this★” Maguro said as he unleashed his 8 chain, covering Amitie’s board in garbage.

“Awww.” Amitie pouted.

While that was going on, Ringo went to the door to find Satan standing there along with Rulue, Schezo, and worst of all, Ecolo.

“What are you guys doing here?!” Ringo made her iconic shocked expression.

“I heard Arly was here, so I decided to crash the party.” Satan said. “And then these guys decided to come along.”

“I’ll go wherever my darling Satan goes.” Rulue swooned.

“I’m here to see you Ringo!” Ecolo said in his usual mischievous tone.

“And I’ve come to take Arle!” Schezo declared.

“YOU WHAT!?” Satan fumed. “I’M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO DO THAT!”

“Her powers will be mine!” 

“Oh...Her powers...”

“WHAT DID YOU THINK I MEANT?!”

“KNOCK IT OFF, BOTH OF YOU ARE CREEPY WEIRDOS!” Ringo shouted.

“I guess I have no choice to but to let you guys in...”  
Ringo paused. “But the moment any weird shenanigans happen I’ll give you a beating in Puyo Puyo and kick you out!”

“Oh don’t worry Ringo I’m not planning anything~” Ecolo said.

“That just makes you seem more suspicious!”

“Theres my Arly!~” Satan ignored the bickering duo and ran over to Arle who was playing Puyo Puyo Tetris 2 against Raffina. Rulue and Schezo followed after him.

“Not now Satan, I’m a little busy.” Arle said as she tried to concentrate on building a huge chain.

Satan watched in awe as she was getting close to building a 12 chain, all she needed as one more piece. 

“Kick her ass Arle!” Satan cheered on as the Arle put the red puyo where it needed to go, setting off the chain.

“Hey I’m right here you know!” Raffina huffed as she quickly tried to set off her own chain before her doom. Raffina got the yellow puyo she needed, but after 4 combos, it fell short, as she messed up earlier in her puyo placement.

“Yay I won!” Arle cheered as Raffina pouted.

“Not nearly as exciting as the real thing, but I think this vid-ee-oh game does a good job at recreating it” Schezo said.

“I knew you would win Arly~” Satan fanboyed. “We should play together sometime.”

“No! I will have my way with Arle!” Schezo said, unaware of how wrong that sounded.

“Then let’s battle, the winner will be the winner of Arle’s affection.” Satan proposed.

“NO IT WILL NOT!” Arle shouted. “Whoever wins will just get to battle me, that’s it.” Arle handed them the controllers.

The match started and the two were confused.

“Uhh, how does one play this?” Schezo asked, having never played a video game in his life, Satan in the same boat.  
“Just use the d pad and the a button to rotate.” Arle explained and watched as the two slowly tried to figure the game out, just like watching your grandma try to figure out how to use a computer.

After a while, the game somehow ended in a draw.

“How did you guys do that? I didn’t know that was even possible!” Arle was dumbfounded.

“Don’t know.” Schezo said.

“I guess that means neither of you can battle me now.” Arle sighed a sigh of relief. “Besides, we’re here to have fun not to have fights.”

“Speaking of that,” Ringo butted in. “It’s 11:30, we should share our resolutions.”

“Resolutions?”

“Yeah. Like what you want to accomplish next year. It’s a new year’s tradition.” Ringo explained.

“Well I want to have fun puyo battles.” Arle said.

“I want to make more friends, have fun, get better at puyo, become a great magician, oh yeah and I want to-”

“Maybe one thing at a time, Amitie.” Ringo interrupted her hyper friend.

“I want to find more bugs.” Sig said with a little rare smile on his face.

“I want to become the best magic user there is!” Klug said, pushing up his glasses.

“I want to become even more beautiful.” Raffina said.

“I want to beat my high score★” Maguro said swinging his kedama. 

“I want to have more successful experiments”. Risukuma said.

“I want to eat even more candy.” Lemres said as he unwrapped another candy bar.

“Why make resolutions when I already know what destiny will bring me.” Feli said ominously. 

“I want to finally have Arle...I mean have her powers...” Schezo sweated.

“Not happening...” Arle retorted.

“I want to finally have our wedding under the stars~” Satan blushed.

“So not gonna happen!” Arle shot back.

“I want my darling Satan to finally admit his love for me~” Rulue swooned yet again.

“Sorry, but that’s not happening.” Satan let her down. “I only have eyes for Arle.”

“What does she have that I don’t!” Rulue grumbled.

“I know what my wish is! It’s to get even better at puyo.” Ringo said.

“Hey Ecolo?” Ringo said, not sure where they went off to this whole time. “What’s your resolution?”

“Oh, my Resolution, I want to fill this world with puyo!” Ecolo laughed.

“ECOLOOOOOOOOOO!” Ringo yelled. “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TEACH YOU THIS LESSON!”

“Relax Ringie, I’m just kidding~!” Ecolo laughed. “Wow you sure did fall for that.”

“Well what’s your real resolution then?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know~”

“Anyways...” Ringo said, trying to change the subject. “Holy cosine! There’s only a minute left! Let’s count down the New Year everybody!”

“10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!”


End file.
